Now or never
by Vict Mrquez
Summary: CC is starting his new life. He will move and leave behind his loved ones everything to forget. but never know that he will know the love of his life in this new adventure.


Chapter 1

CC was sitting on the dresser. This was her first day in a new school and in a new country, away from her family, her friends, her boyfriend and her horrible past.

Everything had to change. He would put aside all his past life. Here in England no one would know what his past was and who he was. It was going to be difficult but it did not matter, it was a new day and a new school was really ready for all that.

I did not have a roommate and it was better for her, I had more space for her and I had the freedom to be as I wanted in her room.

Everything would be fine, I was sure.

It was early, his classes started at 8 in the morning but this time he had to go to check the room of the respective subjects.

He arrived at the address and immediately was attended by a secretary there, very kind, by the way.

"Hi, I'm CC Babc ..." CC said but the secretary did not let her finish.

"CC Babcock? What a wonder. You are the girl who comes from the United States. It's a pleasure, I called Airam "

CC smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I came because I need to know which are the rooms where they will teach my subjects "

"Oh sure, check your ticket and then call someone to give you a tour of the school"

CC wanted to say no but saw that the secretary was in a hurry doing her paperwork that she did not want to interrupt.

"Well, the girl who is going to teach you the school is about to arrive. She is Fran Fine and she is in charge of the student society "

CC had to wait a little longer for Fran's arrival and in all that time I review the subjects.

A while later I hear some high-heeled shoes that hit the floor.

"Hi CC, I'm Fran and I'm here to show you the school"

CC could only nod at the explanation. He could notice that Fran did not have the British stamp so well, it was not the only one that was not from this country.

They spent some time going through the school until Fran left her at the door of her first class. "Well CC here is your room. Are you nervous? "

"Mmm ... well ... the truth is that yes but I think I can easily fit in"

"I know so. Then I'll see you at lunchtime "Fran said after laughing" do not leave without me "

"I will not do it, pro ..." CC could not reach to answer correctly because a couple of boys approached Fran

"Hi darling" was Maxwell. They were boyfriends for 1 year and to be realistic they knew that it would last longer.

"Hi honey," said Fran, approaching to kiss him and then to hug him "This is my boyfriend CC, Maxwell Sheffield"

The two held hands and said how happy they were to meet each other. Pwro was still missing someone else next to Maxwell.

"Oh! And he's Niles Brigtmore, Maxwell's friend, "Fran said, stepping aside so that Niles could wave to CC.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Niles, looking her straight in the eyes

"The taste is mine" answered CC

They remained for a while looking each other in the eye. They were beautiful eyes so it was not so hard to fall at the feet of the other.

Fran interrupting the moment

"Well CC I see you at lunch with these two guys" and with that the three left. Leaving CC at the door of the room.

It was 3 hours before CC could go to eat lunch. He walked down the long corridors until he met Fran.

"Hi CC, ready to eat"

"I'm smarter than ever"

The two girls walked until they reached the school cafeteria and there they took a tray to carry their food. From a distance CC could see a hand that greeted them and it was Maxwell's hand so they both went towards them.

"Hi, honey," Fran greeted, sitting on Maxwell's side. In front of him was Niles. This really will be difficult.

CC could only see how the two boyfriends kissed, erasing everything around them. So CC turned to Niles

"Mmm ... can I ... sit here?" Asked CC, pointing to the empty place on the table.

Niles turned his head with a "clear" smile

CC under the backpack and sat next to him watching Fran and Max still not separate.

It did not take long until they separated.

"Well CC, tell us. Where are you from?"

CC looked at everyone at the table. I really was nervous.

"Well ... I'm from the United States, New York to be more specific"

"Oh! Is seriously. I am also from the United States and New York "commented Fran.

CC just smiled and looked at Maxwell who asked him a question

"Why are they calling you CC? That is your real name?"

"It's just a diminutive, my name is long so my father created CC"

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Chastity Clear Babcock"

Fran interrupted in the conversation "I'm sorry but I think I'll call you Clear"

"No!" CC replied at the moment leaving Fran scared. "It's just ... I do not like that name ... preferred Chastity"

Fran and Max nodded and gave him a smile.

CC smiled back and could see that Niles did not take his eyes away. That made her feel a little uncomfortable.

I had a lot of time that someone did not see it that way. She remembered that she was sitting in history class with her best friend Keyla. He could not concentrate because he felt the look of James ... his current boyfriend.

But although it happened the same as last time this man had something different in the look, something he could not define but he knew was something good and great.

Hello hello friends I'm back in this but now with a new story of Niles and CC obvious. I am very happy about this because it is not common for someone to write about them, so it was my chance. Now I promise to update this new project as fast as I can.


End file.
